Intragável Duas Vezes
by Kiah chan
Summary: Diários são tão introspectivos! E não piscam! Mas aonde fica a interlocução, meu caro?" "..." "Depois me chamam de louca quando digo que odeio meu namorado". -POV- Universo Alternativo -SasuSaku-
1. Chapter 1

**Intragável Duas Vezes**

_Kiah chan_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**N.A:** Sinto como se essa fosse minha primeira fanfic, depois de anos. Sejam bonzinhos comigo, tá? (:

**Aviso:** Sakura em primeira pessoa (POV), Universo alternativo, palavriado (pouco) educado.

* * *

Eu não sei muito bem como narrar os fatos. Sinceramente, eu estava refletindo agora a pouco sobre tudo o que aconteceu e, falando sério, vou parecer uma louca desvairada e extremamente criativa.

Mas, como dizia um antigo amigo, eu não me importo com pensamentos alheios.

Ainda bem que é inanimado, ainda bem.

E não.

Eu não sou revoltada... Talvez só um pouquinho. Acho que tenho espírito de artista...

-

-

**[on] Reflexões mentais da Sakura enquanto olha fixamente para a agenda-diário quase comida por seu cão, em cima da mesinha de centro da sala de sua casa. [on]**

_Qual o seu nome?_

Todas as pessoas costumam iniciar uma conversa agradável (ou nem tanto) a partir dessa pergunta.

Uma simples resposta pode desencadear confissões desastrosas...

Como na vez em que eu comecei a falar para a minha vizinha extremamente simpática sobre quantas vezes eu já tinha beijado na boca.

Nenhuma vez, aliás. Mas quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto.

Logo, toda a vizinhança já sabia sobre as minhas frustrações amorosas e achava que eu estava grávida de um escocês mal amado que tinha um carro parecido com o do James Bond.

Meu pai não gostou nem um pouco da história e, mesmo eu alegando inocência, passei três anos longe de qualquer coisa de origem escocesa.

Nem me pergunte o porquê. Pais... Nunca vão nos entender.

Mas enfim...

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno.

Tenho vinte anos.

Meu cabelo é rosa. (Sim, ele é _naturalmente_ rosa)

Eu detesto comida árabe.

Moro sozinha em um apartamento com o meu cachorro _Uchi_.

Trabalho em um Jornal no centro da cidade, quase 24 hs por dia.

E meus pais faleceram quando eu tinha uns dezessete anos.

Viu?

Perguntar o nome é mesmo uma tragédia.

-

-

Tenho dois melhores amigos.

Aliás, eu _tinha _dois melhores amigos: Yamanaka Ino e Uzumaki Naruto.

Só porque a mãe da Ino a deixou colocar um piercing no umbigo, ela começou a achar que podia mandar nos outros.

Como a maioria dos seres humanos são pessoas masoquistas que gostam de ser dominados por criaturas loiras e com piercings até no pé, não foi um problema ela se tornar a mais nova Rainha Popular da escola no fundamental.

Por isso, ela achou que ter uma amiga com cabelos rosa e sem nenhuma passagem na polícia era totalmente desnecessário.

Ou seja, odeio ela.

Meu atual melhor amigo, Naruto, é bem _engraçadinho._

Sabe quando a sua mãe chega para o seu amigo endiabrado e fala "_Nossa! Como você é engraçadinho! Vou contar todas as suas palhaçadas para a sua mamãe, meu anjo."?_

Então.

O Naruto é esse tipo de engraçadinho.

Gosta de arrumar encrencas idiotas, tem problemas sérios em se comportar em locais em que é necessário permanecer parado por mais de uma hora e coisas do gênero.

Ele também tem um melhor amigo.

Que deveria ser considerado fonte de toda a minha atual e catastrófica vida amorosa.

Uchiha Sasuke.

A presença dele me irrita profundamente, hoje em dia.

Antes, eu era capaz de lamber os lugares por onde ele passava, caso ele me fizesse o favor de direcionar alguns minutos de seu importantíssimo tempo.

Mas as pessoas costumam amadurecer... Inclusive aquelas que menstruaram com 17 anos.

Okay. Eu paro.

Vou tentar evitar um discurso deprimente sobre a minha adolescência frustrada, eu prometo.

O Sasuke pode ser fonte de todo o meu presente carma, mas esse fato não me impediu de dar um nome ridículo pro meu coitado companheiro de apartamento.

Uchi é o fim. Eu deveria estar bêbada ou drogada quando dei esse nome para o pobrezinho.

E agora, toda vez que eu o chamo para dar ração, eu me lembro do Sasuke. Vai ver, é alguma coincidência por causa das palavras "cachorro" e seus derivados...

Fazer o quê?

Agora eu vou te surpreender. (Mais ainda)

Eu tenho um namorado.

Sim.

Homem, hétero, bonito e com trabalho.

Uchiha Itachi.

Irmão mais novo do meu carma personificado.

Por isso que eu digo que minha vida amorosa é uma catástrofe...

Eu devo ter nascido com alguma coisa que atraia coisas ruins grudada em mim. Tipo um imã na mihna cabeça. Estou rindo aqui, imãs na minha cabeça me lembraram chifres.

Voltando, ele acha que o nome do meu cachorro foi em homenagem a ele... Coitado.

Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma vadiazinha de quinta.

Namoro o irmão mais velho do cara por quem sou (ou era, que seja) apaixonada.

Mas não é bem assim.

O lance é que eu simplesmente não _consigo_ terminar com o Itachi.

Ele sabe que eu gosto do irmãozinho dele...

Sabe também que eu o considero como amigo. (Inclusive, já faz dois meses que eu não dou nem um selinho no coitado)

Mas não ao ponto de aceitar um pedido de casamento!

Ou uma proposta tentadora de perder a minha virgindade em Bahamas.

Ele serviria como segundo melhor amigo. Isso é um fato para a minha mente insana.

Voltando ao fato de não conseguir terminar com ele...

Eu não consigo.

Já tentei de tudo...

Mas ele insiste em afirmar que eu sou muito jovem e estou confusa acerca dos meus sentimentos.

Não que o Itachi seja narcisista, longe disso, mas ele acha que eu gosto do Sasuke porque ele é uma versão mais nova de si próprio.

Oh, talvez ele seja narcisista.

Esse é um dos pontos da minha pequena perturbação pessoal.

O ponto principal é que, além de ter um homem formado grudado a minha pessoa (Ok, talvez eu me ache demais por causa disso, mas o Itachi é realmente _bonito_ – Estou sendo extremamente torpe quanto ao adjetivo, mas é melhor deixar assim mesmo), eu ainda tenho que agüentar provocações nada sucintas do Sasuke.

Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim...

E sei também que ele tem a total noção de que eu sou apaixonada por ele.

Mas, caraca, será que ele TEM que andar sem camisa ou só de toalha pela casa quando estou por perto?

Ah, só para ressaltar: O Sasuke odeia o irmão dele.

Até hoje não sei por quê.

E nem quero saber...

Talvez seja por isso que ele me provoca tanto. Eu devo ser uma peça para que o Sasuke se vingue do Itachi.

Viu?

Eu acho que estou ficando seriamente doida com tudo isso.

Talvez seja alguma espécie de tensão sexual ou coisa do tipo.

Ou talvez eu esteja vendo filmes românticos demais...

-

-

Minha psicóloga achou interessante que eu escrevesse meus pensamentos diários em um, pasmem, diário. Pleonasmo é pouco para isso aqui, mas de tão ridícula coincidência, não pude evitar. O triste mesmo é quando eu digo coisas pleonásticas em voz alta. SEMPRE acontece. Sempre. Estou atormentada, não estou?

Diários são tããão introspectivos. E não têm olhos. Por isso, não piscam. Preciso que alguém, pelo menos, pisque os olhos para mim. Sabe, para estabelecer uma interlocução, mesmo que a única que fale algo por mais de uma hora seja eu.

Estou me referindo à minha psicóloga. Não ao meu futuro diário.

Pois então, vou começar a escrever algo. Vou tentar ser verdadeira comigo mesma, não vou me omitir.

A quem eu estou tentando enganar? É óbvio que eu vou me omitir. Não teria utilidade nenhuma se eu descrevesse todas as minhas idiotices em uma folha de papel. "_Isso não é uma forma de martírio, Sakura, não é uma forma de martírio!"._

-

-

Como começar um diário?

A pergunta certa seria: Como terminar um diário.

Resposta: Você nunca vai terminar um diário. Só se você morrer.

Okay, vou começar do jeito tradicional!

-

-

**[off] Faz dez minutos que estava parada, em frente à mesinha, decidindo-se se começava ou não o diário naquele dia. Resolveu começar logo quando notou que estava com fome e seu cachorro perseguidor estava se posicionando estrategicamente atrás da mesinha para abocanhar de vez a agenda-diário que custou seu almoço. [off]**

-

-

**Sexta-feira, 14 de fevereiro de 2014.**

Estou em casa, assistindo 'P.S. Eu te Amo' pela milionésima vez. Amo clássicos! Destes então, nem se fala. Estou chorando agora, mas isso é um ótimo sinal! Devo ter lido em algum lugar qeu chorar faz bem para alguma parte do corpo. Tomara que seja para os músculos da barriga, assim me poupa de ir para a academia.

**-**

**Sexta-feira, 14 de fevereiro de 2014, depois do filme. **

Uchi está babando no meu colo agora. Não sei mesmo aonde foi que ele encontrou esse ossinho de plástico. Engraçado, acho que foi esse que eu comprei há uns anos atrás, e... AHHHH!

**-**

**Sexta-feira, 14 de fevereiro de 2014, dez minutos depois. **

Tinha uma comunidade de fungos naquele osso imundo. Meu cachorro esconde essas coisas em casa e só acha anos depois, incrível!

Itachi acabou de me ligar, disse que queria conversar comigo num restaurante árabe que abriu aqui perto.

Quando eu digo que esse meu namorado não deveria ser meu namorado, todos riem. Ainda bem que você não pisca, Diário, estou agradecida agora.

Sabe o que eu percebi também? Que vou virar uma viciada em trabalho. Estou agora, neste exato momento, redigindo uma matéria para o Jornal sobre moda-inverno, enquanto escrevo aqui. Eu sempre me surpreendo.

Ah, meu Deus! Será que o Itachi vai me pedir em noivado de novo?

Por que aquele demônio lindo e gostoso não come aquela vaca daquela secretária dele?

Deus, por que ele tem que ser tão bom pra mim?

Eu o odeio.

-

**Continua. **

* * *

Reviews, reviews, reviews. o/


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

****Capítulo II**

* * *

**  
Sexta-feira, 14 de fevereiro de 2014, no banheiro do restaurante.**

Eu não disse? Ele acabou de me dar um anel de noivado. Mas, espere, a pior parte é que a marmota disse que só queria me presentear com algo bonito e brilhante! ELE SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!

E eu estou passando mal, acho que vou vomitar! Nem sei mais se conseguirei ler o que estou escrevendo aqui mais tarde... Droga, por isso eu odeio comida árabe! Mas meu namorado sabe? Claro que sabe. Ele me chama em restaurantes assim _de propósito_!

Ah, desisto.

**  
Nota:**

Estou no banheiro e acabo de perceber que aqui tem lixeiras automáticas! E toalhinhas individuais para enxugarmos as mãos! Pena que a comida não é boa e eu nunca mais vou voltar aqui... Nossa! Tem cremes hidratantes!

Estranho.

**-**

**  
Sexta-feira, 14 de fevereiro, em casa, 1 hora da manhã.**

Eu estou morta. Itachi não gosta muito de conversar, prefere sempre me lançar palavras sarcásticas ou piadinhas infames... Ainda perguntou o que tanto eu fazia no banheiro. Maldito.

Como se eu não tivesse percebido que o telefone dele tocara o jantar inteiro... Provavelmente era a secretária vaca tentando marcar um horário para ser comida. Essas mulheres de hoje em dia...

Buenas noches.

**-**

**Sábado, 15 de fevereiro, 8 horas da manhã.**

Não dormi nada de noite! Ino me ligou às quatro da manhã para reclamar sobre algo que eu nem me lembro mais... Coisas ínfimas, óbvio.

Vou tentar dormir mais um pouco...

**  
Nota:**

- Ligar para Ino novamente. Droga.

- Comprar escova de dentes nova. (IMPORTANTE!)

-

-

Virei pela enésima vez na cama, arrancando alguns rosnados do Uchi. Desisti de tentar dormir, virando-me para o criado-mudo na tentativa de conferir as horas.

"Por favor, que seja onze horas. Diga que eu consegui dormir umas cinco horas, diga!".

9hs30min.

Suspirei pesado e tombei minhas costas na cama. Estiquei o braço esquerdo, alcançado as orelhas compridas do meu mascote.

"Vem, Uchi, vamos passear hoje!". Ele rosnou em desacordo, mas já era tarde demais. Pulei da cama e tratei logo de me arrumar.

Não acredite que eu definitivamente estava feliz ou animada, ou os dois. Claro que não. Mas levar Uchi a um passeio seria mais divertido que arrumar o meu pseudo guarda-roupas.

-

-

Não existia vida em dias como segunda-feira. Não existia disposição, trabalho, comidas saudáveis, limpeza, nem mesmo tempo para caminhar com Uchi.

Ele já conhecia muito bem a tal rotina. Estava acostumado com o meu cheiro, meu humor desagradável, meus surtos psicóticos e com a minha cama. Aliás, quero pensar que era por eu deixá-lo dormir perto de mim, no lugar em que o homem dos meus sonhos deveria estar (Pode ser o Sasuke ou alguém parecido com ele. MENOS O ITACHI!), que ele não fazia questão de comer tarde ou dar uma volta nas ruas, atrás de _poodles. _

E por essas e outras, pude eliminar a segunda-feira dos meus dias úteis. Havia sido promovida e meu chefe velho e tarado permitiu que eu não colocasse os pés na empresa pelas segundas. Em troca, aumentou minha carga horária e diminuiu vinte por cento do meu salário.

Sei bem que estamos em dias difíceis, que batalhar pelo pão e por um par de sapatos novos é coisa dura, mas se eu tinha a oportunidade de trocar segundas por vinte por cento a menos no meu salário, então que fosse assim.

-

-

"... Então eu disse que ele precisaria me buscar às duas da tarde! Acredita que me deixou esperando por oito minutos?!".

Estava sentada em um dos bancos da praça em que tinha o costume de levar Uchi para passear. O lugar era bem simples, sem muitas frescuras ou detalhes ínfimos que lhe concedessem alguma dignidade acima da média. Só gostava de lá por ser calmo e limpo.

Até aquele dia, o lugar também era bem freqüentado por adestradores de cães e donos neuróticos de animais de porte grande. Infelizmente deparei-me com Ino, totalmente loira e radiantemente exibicionista, segurando uma bolsa vermelha de marca e algumas sacolas que logo imaginei serem de roupas.

Juro que tentei trocar o caminho, puxei Uchi para que me seguisse, mas o pobre cão parecia enfeitiçado por aqueles sapatos dela.

Quando percebi que Ino já havia reconhecido a minha presença, lancei-lhe o sorriso mais amarelo que consegui. Acenei com a mão desocupada pela coleira e andei a passos curtos até ela.

A garota, fora do bom senso, ignorou meu cachorro e desabou todo o seu peso sobre mim, lançando-se ao meu pescoço como se eu fosse um cabide ou suporte de roupas... Apenas quando gemi um pouco, ela se deu conta que poderia ter fraturado minha coluna, machucado Uchi e propiciado a sua fuga, já que quase me fez largar a sua coleira. Acho que era por esses motivos estranhos que Uchi se via tão feliz quando avistava aquela cabeleira loira e brilhante.

Percebi, enquanto Ino falava aos cotovelos sobre o desencontro com o namorado 'perfeito', que a minha semana inteira prometia ser péssima e desgostosa.

Uma frase que a minha mãe viva repetindo: 'A segunda-feira reflete a sua semana, preserve-a bem.'

Não precisava ser um gênio para concluir que Uchi e o meu despertador, minha insônia, meu namorado moreno adorador de secretárias não eram os meus únicos _probleminhas._

Voltei meus olhos a ela, depois que pausou a sua voz rouca e melosa. Tentei parecer ciente do que estava falando, mas não consegui. Minhas mãos estavam afundadas no pelo macio de Uchi e eu queria, naquele momento, estar debaixo das minhas cobertas.

"Você ouviu algo que eu disse, Sakura?".

"Sim, claro! Seu namorado tesão te deixou esperando naquela loja super chique no centro da cidade por dez minutos, não?"

Não estava com inveja, juro. Quero dizer, amaria se estivesse só um namorado empregado e não-psicótico-viciado-em-secretárias-sexo-e-casamento!

Mas as coisas não funcionavam muito bem assim, ainda mais quando seu cabelo é rosa e sua beleza está totalmente distorcida ao parâmetro ideal.

Suspirei fundo novamente e firmei minha mão a coleira do Uchi. Ele estava cheirando a bunda de Ino e, cedo ou tarde, ela iria chutá-lo. Poupei-me de ter que me preocupar com o bichano, olhei para o céu e rezei para que começasse a chover.

Eu sou estranha, não ligue. Meus pensamentos são distorcidos, não tenho a mesma coerência que as pessoas normais têm e ainda por cima, tenho um leve problema de humor e divagação.

Estou divagando agora. Com o corpo escultural do namorado da minha amiga que, mesmo tendo o desprazer de nunca o ter visto sem camisa, agradecia por Ino descrever os reatos românticos tão bem.

Odeio admitir, mas gostava quando Ino descrevia as tórridas noites de amor entre ela e o namorado.

... O namorado dela era ótimo. E ruivo. E tatuado. E tinha um ótimo emprego. E não a levava a restaurantes que sabia que ela detestava.

E os irmãos dele eram feios pra dedéu.

Coisas impossíveis acontecem com garotas que têm bons genes.

-

-

**  
Sábado, 15 de fevereiro, seis horas da tarde.**

Minhas pernas doem! Sinto que emagreci todo o chocolate que tinha comido enquanto assistia "P.S. Eu Te Amo". Acredita que eu até senti minhas celulites se esvaírem? Sinto-me muito mais magra hoje, meu cabelo está brilhando, ah, acho que vou até ligar o rádio agora e ouvir _Dancing Queen_!

_All by myself_ longe de mim, yeah!

Telefone tocando...

**  
-**

**  
Sábado, 15 de fevereiro, depois dos trinta minutos ao telefone...**

Eu sei MUITO BEM que o Itachi ODEIA ficar pendurado no telefone dizendo coisas melosas como "Vai, amor, desliga você!". Sei disso, ele quem desliga primeiro... Às vezes ele nem diz 'tchau', sabe como é, para evitar despedidas intermináveis (Sabe, Diário, acho que você está me fazendo refletir sobre algumas coisas do Itachi... Acho que ele é traumatizado e não quer que ninguém se despeça dele... Oh, E NÃO É ISSO O QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO FAZER HÁ MESES?), mas dessa vez foi exageradamente falso! Ele disse milhões de vezes que estava com, pasmem!, saudades! Isso porque me pediu em casamento pela milionésima vez ontem! Acho que ele está tentando se mostrar agradável para quem estivesse por perto, ouvindo a conversa.

Nisso, ele acabou me convidou para jantar na casa dele. Detalhe que, quando ele diz "minha casa" é na casa dos pais, onde Sasuke está! Graças ao meu paizinho que estou bem e radiante! E depilada, óbvio. Ninguém merece mulher peluda, há! Eu nem queria ir... Ah, vou só para comer mesmo! Sem segundas intenções. Quem liga para o Sasuke?

**  
Nota: **

- Não tomar champagne. Itachi está cheirando a sexo nesses últimos dias. Medo!

- Abaixar som AGORA do _Dancing Queen_! Parece que os vizinhos não gostam do ABBA... (Quando eu coloco Celine Dion ninguém reclama!).

-

-

Tentei não me atrasar para o jantar, mas algo sempre apita em meu cérebro, impedindo-me permanentemente de obedecer ao relógio. Acho que é algo natural do meu organismo... Acho que iria vomitar se chegasse cedo em qualquer lugar.

De qualquer forma, ainda sim consegui chegar a tempo de os pais de Itachi não me olharem com cara de ódio por ter atrasado o jantar. A senhora Uchiha sempre gostou muito de mim, acho que sentia pena por eu ter ficado com o irmão errado, e o pai... Bom, o pai simplesmente me odiava. Eu era um empecilho enorme para o sucesso de itachi. Como se eu realmente influenciasse qualquer coisa...

Quando entrei na casa, sempre segurando o braço do meu 'acompanhante', notei que Sasuke estava desconcentrado. Talvez irritado... Senti-me culpada por estar interferindo o jantar em família, mas logo a culpa passou.

E como passou!

Quando os pais deles se distanciaram, Sasuke mandou que itachi soltasse meu braço.

E meu pseudo-namorado simplesmente obedeceu! E ainda teve a capacidade de perguntar se Sasuke queria segurá-lo um pouco!

Estava vermelha e jurei aos céus que iria matar itachi assim que estivéssemos a sós! Talvez matá-lo fosse insuficiente... Melhor se eu terminasse imediatamente com aquela brincadeira de namoro!

Mas meu dia aguardou um pequeno agrado a mim... Talvez minha mãe estivesse errada sobre começar a semana ruim ou algo parecido.

Porque...

-

-

**Sábado, 15 de fevereiro, DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA!**

EU NÃO ACREDITO, NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! Estou presa no banheiro da casa Uchiha, tremendo e suando frio!

Sasuke acabou de agarrar meu braço e me abraçar a força!

Ele me CHEIROU! No pescoço! E o Itachi permitiu!

Meu Deus, o que está havendo comigo?

E que calafrios foram aqueles? Céus, Itachi não consegue mesmo fazer isso comigo!

Droga, Sasuke, por que você brinca de ser tão sexy e possessivo? Será que era ciúmes? Deixe de ser tapada, garota!

Ah, estou sentindo cheiro de sexo na mansão Uchiha. Será que é época de acasalamento, er...?

**-**

**-**

**Continua.**

**Agradecimentos especiais: Miseno-san, Kune-chan, taliane, Mary Nakada, izabela17, boo e Bianca Caroline!**

**Obrigada, gente, de verdade! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Prometo mesmo responder a todos os reivews por reply! É que me faltou tempo, de verdade! Mas agradeço de coração, mesmo assim! **

**Ah, e não se esqueçam da review, se quiserem continuação! Porque não rola mesmo outro capítulo se poucas pessoas estiverem acompanhando...**

**Besos~**


End file.
